1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card tray and a method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 9,077,109, issued on Jul. 7, 2015, discloses a card tray including a rectangular base board, a front cover body, and a pair of fixing pins mounting the front cover body to the rectangular base board. U.S. Pat. No. 9,445,521, issued on Sep. 13, 2016, discloses a card tray including an insulative frame body, a metal bottom plate, a mounting block, and an operating handle. The insulative frame body and the metal bottom plate may be integrally injection molded.
It is a disadvantage for an operating end of a card tray to be made of insulative material due to ease of damage.